Marry me
by mchery14
Summary: After being together for 4 years, Ginny wanted to make the next move in their relationship. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

I do **not **own Harry Potter but I bet you knew that already.

**Summary:** After being together for 4 years, Ginny wanted to make the next move in their relationship.

**Chapter 1**

Everything was going good in their relationship, Hermione had moved in with Ginny 4 years ago. Ginny was a famous quidditch player and her lover was a successful healer and owned the St. Mungo Hospital.

Ginny spent the day trying to rest and prepare herself mentally for the finals which was in two days but it wasn't easy since Hermione kept calling her five seconds, Hermione had an important meeting today about upgrading the hospital.

"Gin, have you seen my red heels ?" She said coming out from the bedroom wearing a red blouse that gave a perfect view to her cleavage, you could even see that she was wearing a black bra under. She was also wearing a black tight skirt.

"No, I haven't seen them lately."Ginny had just finished talking when Hermione collapsed right next to her on the couch "This meeting is going to be a disaster." She said laying her head in her hands.

Ginny pulled her closer to her almost on top of her, "Look at me, the meeting is going to be just fine because you are Hermione Granger" . Ginny always knew the right word to say in bad moments, Hermione thought. The red haired pulled the girl on top of her into a deep kiss. As they kissed, Ginny began unbuttoning Hermione's blouse. Hermione pulled away she knew where this was headed she wanted it but not now.

"Ginny Love, you know I can't do this right now, even if I want to" She was fixing her blouse " I know, did you check under the bed" Ginny was sightly sad, lately Hermione has been really busy and distant. Ginny was really hoping she wasn't cheating on her because she was going to ask Hermione to marry her really soon. Ginny already knew how she was going to ask Hermione to marry her.

"How could I not think of that ? Thank you Love"She said running upstairs. Few seconds later Ginny heard a yelled coming from the bedroom "I found them." She came down few minutes later, she kissed her lover and said " Don't wait for me,I'll be late" With that she disappeared

Ginny was laying down on the couch thinking if it would be necessary to by a ring since in the wizard world they were joined by a green light. It was quite late but she needed to talk to somebody so she couldn't think about anybody else to talk to but her mom. She went to the bedroom put some dark blue jeans and a white shirt on with that she appeared to her old house.

She was just about to enter when Ron came out of the house you can tell he was drunk, he could barely stand on his feet and was holding a bottle firewhiskey. Ginny watched him get out with a smile on her face.

Flashback

_Ginny was getting slightly depressed, she had been practicing everyday and nobody had called her yet to sign her in their team, her coach kept on telling she was the best and one day she will a famous quiddicth player._

_One day she was so angry and tired she came home. She had just started dating Hermione. At the time Ron barely spoke to her. _

"_I'm going to give up and do something else while I can" She said looking at Hermione._

"_Don't, you are way too talented to give up, even if I'm sick worried about you everyday" She said placing a quick and soft kiss on her lips._

"_No, I think that Ginny is right she should just give up, there is no way she's going to make it in this game. And don't be fooled by Hermione word you are not that talented" Ron came out of no where with those hurtful words._

_Ginny couldn't help but ran to her room Hermione ran after her to comfort her. Even from downstairs you could hear her crying and Ron didn't bother even apologize for what he had said but instead he added "You will never be anything, make my words."_

End of Flashback

Apparently his word had backfired on him since his was a soon to be dad,unemployed,he haven't moved from his parents house yet, worse now he started drinking and smoking.

"Ron Weasley, is that you ? The famous quiddicth player ?" Ginny liked making fun of her brother more than anything because she had proved him wrong.

"Shut up, why are you here anyway ? Shouldn't you be fucking your slut,Hermione right now" He said while trying to stay on his feet.

"That is non of your fucking business and don't you ever called her a slut. Or next time you might never be able to speak again"She yelled, she was angry, nobody had the right to call Hermione a slut. She was now making her way into the house but she was stop by her brother who had pulled her.

" Whatever,if you had been here more often you would know that mum had not been feeling well for a while now and went to St. Mungo two hours ago." He said still holing his little sister by her wrist.

"How come nobody told me that ?" She was shocked nobody had even bothered telling her that, sure she didn't leave her anymore but she was still part of the family.

"Because I was the one charged to tell you about mum, that's why I'm not at the hospital with the rest of the family." Ron said smiling and waving his bottle of alcohol everywhere. Ginny was feeling a lot of discuss for the man barely standing in front of her.

Ron knew that he had disappointed every single member of his family when he told them that he lost his job and also started drinking and smocking but that didn't stop from getting Lavander pregnant, they had offered to help him more time than they could actually count but he never accepted their help, he always said that he would stop smocking and drinking and get his job back, it has been 2 years since he had been saying that.

**A/N : What did you think about it so far ? Reviews are like writer best friend , so please don't leave me friendless. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N : In my story, Fred doesn't die. There was no Voldemort , the worse there is in the wizard world are dementors.**

After talking to Ron, Ginny appeared home, it has been 1 hour since she was gone and Hermione was still not back, so she left a note on their bed that read :

_Hermione,_

_I won't come home tonight. I was informed that my mom went to St. Mungo, I'm going to spent the night there._

_Love _

_Ginny._

After leaving the note, she went directly to the hospital. It was hard to find Mrs. Weasley because all the healers where busy, all lot of accidents had been happening lately and no one seemed to no the cause of it, none of the victims would remember what happened.

When she finally find her mom, they whole family was in there with couple of friends, Ron was not present, Ginny wanted to asked where he was but she figured it wasn't a right moment to do so.

Mrs. Weasley made sign to Ginny, when she spotted her in the corner of the room, everybody had turned the head to see who Molly was waving to and suddenly the whole room went cold, everybody was just smiling and starring at Ginny.

Ginny was making her way through the room, she give a quick look around : Mr Weasley was sitting by Mrs. Weasley bedside holding her hand. George had his hands wrapped around Angela, Fred was doing the same with his wife in opposite side of the room. Tonks was sitting on Remus lap's and Teddy right next to them. Percy was not present but Audrey and their daughter Molly Weasley II were there, Bill, Charlie and their wives were the closest to the bed.

When she got closer to her mom, she noticed purple pustules on her skin. She also notice that the older women looked extremely tired.

" What did the healer said was wrong ?" Ginny said looking at her mom, she was the first one to break the silence that was in the room. The woman laying down in front of her did not answer.

"Your mum can't talk, Gin" Mr Weasley said, his hand on his daughter shoulder. Ginny didn't move, she was still looking at her mom, it hurt seeing her in these conditions. She wanted to run out of the room, but she couldn't do anything else than stand there looking at the sick woman.

" She's not dying, right ?" Ginny said, tears where streaming down her face, she haven't even notice. She felt like she would pass out any moment now.

Her mom couldn't be dying, not now, not before she got married, not before she got to see her grand-children. Her mom could simply not die now. Her mom had been there all her life, she wouldn't survived without her. She knew that one day that her mom would leave them, but now she was not ready.

* * *

><p>Hermione arrived home 4 hours after Ginny left. She didn't make any noise, scared waking of Ginny up. She went to their bedroom hoping that Ginny would be there but there was no sign of Ginny anywhere in the house, all there was was a note on the bed.<p>

Not long after Hermione read the note she headed to St. Mungo, she thought that Ginny would need all the support she can get in a moment like this. She knew exactly what Ginny was going through, she herself went through the same thing 3 years ago with dad, she still blame herself for not being there for him when he needed her. Ginny was there for her the whole time after the death of her father, if it wasn't for Ginny she would have give up with her life and not have become a healer.

When she arrived at the hospital, she saw Ginny sitting in the waiting room crying, Hermione had never seen Ginny that depressed, she didn't think twice before running to her. Ginny saw Hermione running to her from the corner of eyes, she got up and received a hug from her girlfriend. They stand like that for at least 5 minutes.

Hermione pulled away leading Ginny to the closest chair. "Why are you not with your mum and the rest ?" Hermione asked as she was whipping Ginny's tears away. Ginny didn't answer she was looking over her shoulder, Hermione turned around to see what she was looking at. Her ex-boyfriend was drunk and walking down the empty hall.

"Oh, look what we have here." Said Ron when he got close enough to them, none of the girls answered or made a move. When he saw Ginny crying he decided to add another comment. " Why are you crying Gin ? Your slutty whore broke up with you ?" He said laughing.

He knew that he had said the wrong thing when Ginny got up and pointed her wand in his direction and said " _Sectumsempra_"Blood spurted from Ron's face and chest as though he had been slashed with an invisible sword. He staggered backward and collapsed onto the floor with loud noise.

What have she done ? Everything seemed to move in slow motion, her brother was lying on the floor in pain, Hermione running next to him, trying to heal him and Ginny was just standing there.

" Ginny, what the hell have you done ?" Hermione said barely handling the bleeding man in front of her, there was no answer from Ginny, she just stood there. " What are you waiting for to go get help, there's too much bleeding I wont be able to stop all of it" At that Ginny didn't know where she was going but she only knew one thing she running, running for help.

In only one day her life had turned upside down, her mother was in a room possibly dying and she just had hexed her brother. She didn't feel that much guilt since she had warned him. But of course Ron would try to pushed her bottoms.

After searching, she finally found an healer that was free but it was hard to get her to move with the her attitude, but she managed to bring her to Hermione and Ron but of course Hermione had find a way to handle it all by herself.

"Oh, Miss Granger, it is you. What can I do for you ?" The healer had suddenly became polite.

"No, Martha you can go back to work" Hermione sat down, she looked tired and mad. Martha had did exactly what she had been told to do.

" Hermione, I know you're mad but-" Before Ginny got the chance to finish her sentences, her girlfriend had slapped her.

"Look Gin, I'm sorry, but doing what you did does not make you any better than him." Hermione said looking into Ginny's eyes. Ron was sitting right next her smiling and holding his chest. Ginny didn't answered she understood what Hermione had just said. She kissed Hermione hoping that she would kiss back and she did.

Martha came a few moments after running and screaming " Miss Weasley, your mom."

**A/N : Please do not kill me or I wont be able to write the next chapter. I love reviews, so leave me some.**


End file.
